battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield 4 Multiplayer Assignments
Assignments return in Battlefield 4 functioning in a similar manner to that of their Battlefield 3 counterparts and appear in both the singleplayer and multiplayer. Upon completion, assignments unlock unique dog tags, camouflages, and weapons. There are typically three tiers for assignments: bronze, silver, and gold. Assignments on higher tiers become available upon meeting certain criteria on an assignment on a lower tier and completing it. There are currently Eighty-Two assignments (fifteen bronze, fifteen silver, fifteen gold, twenty-seven singleplayer, ten Second Assault). Singleplayer= =Mission Assignments= Mission assignments are completed by obtaining enough points in campaign missions. Upon completion they unlock weapons for use in the campaign. *Regular Kill - 100 points *Headshot - 25 points + 100 additional points *Multi-Kill (kill 2 or more enemies quickly) - 100 points per kill *Adreniline Kill (Kill an enemy with low health) - 50 points + 100 additional points *Melee Kill - 25 points + 100 additional points *Killstreak - 50 points for each kill in streak + 100 additional points per kill *Squad Kill - (Squad AI Obtains a kill) - 50 points Baku Shanghai South China Sea Singapore Kunlun Mountains Tashgar Suez |-| Bronze= |-| Silver= |-| Gold= {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 670px;" |'Image' |'Name' |'Unlocked' |'Criteria' |'Reward' |'Other Information' |- | |Assault Expert |Complete Assault Veteran | *50 Medkit Ribbons *200 Kills with any Assault Rifle *10 Assault Rifle Ribbons | *ACE 23 | |- | |Engineer Expert |Complete Engineer Veteran | *10 Carbine Ribbons *50 Repair Tool Ribbons *200 Kills with any Carbine | *UMP-9 | |- | |Recon Expert |Complete Recon Veteran | *50 Marksman Ribbons *200 Kills with any Sniper Rifle *10 Sniper Rifle Ribbons | *FY-JS | |- | |Support Expert |Complete Support Veteran | *50 Ammo Ribbons *200 Kills with any Light Machine Gun *10 Light Machine Gun Ribbons | *RPK-12 | |- | |Offensive Commander |Complete By My Command | *In a round, kill 10 enemies with Cruise Missiles *Designate 10 High Value Targets *Deploy 50 Gunships | * | |- | |Hitman |Rank 100 | *Perform 10 Squad Wipes *Stop 5 Kill Streaks *Kill 3 Commander-designated High Value Targets | * | |- | |Land Warrior |Rank 100 | *1 Main Battle Tank Medal *1 Infantry Fighting Vehicle Medal *Destroy 1 Helicopter with a Main Battle Tank | * | |- | |Air Warrior |Rank 100 | *1 Attack Helicopter Medal *1 Jet Fighter Medal *Destroy 5 Jets with Attack Helicopters | * | |- | |Taxi Driver |Rank 100 | *In a round, obtain 10 Driver Spawn Bonuses *30 Driver Bonuses *10 Squad Vehicle Kill Assist | * | |- | |Wall of Shotgun |Rank 100 | *50 kills with the DBV-12 *50 kills with the M26 MASS *50 kills with the Serbu Super Shorty | * | |- | |Swedish Steel |Rank 100 | *100 kills with the AK 5C *50 headshots with AK 5C *100 kills with the CBJ-MS | * | *The assignment itself is a reference to DICE being founded and headquartered in Sweden. |- | |Made In China |Rank 100 | *50 headshots with the QBU-88 *100 kills with the QBS-09 *50 kills with the QSZ-92 | * | *The Assignment title is a reference to the world-wide commoness of Chinamade products |- | |From Russia With Lead |Rank 100 | *50 headshots with the SKS *100 kills with the A-91 *50 kills with the MP412 REX | * | *The name of this assignment is a spin-off of the title of the 1963 James Bond film, From Russia with Love |- | |American Classics |Rank 100 | *50 headshots with the M39 EMR *100 kills with the M4 *50 kills with the .44 Magnum | * | *Regarding to the weapons used to achieve this assignment, all are or are modernised versions of famous American classic weapons, the M14, M4 carbine and iconic .44 Magnum revolver |- | |Melee Expert |Complete Stealth Assassin | *In One life, obtain 3 kills with the Knife *50 Melee Ribbons | * | |-| China Rising= {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 670px;" |'Image' |'Name' |'Unlocked' |'Criteria' |'Reward' |'Other Information' |- | |Open Fire |Default CR | *Obtain the Assault Ribbon 3 Times *Get a kill with a Pistol in a round *Get a kill with a 40mm Grenade in a round *Get a kill with the Defibrillator in a round | *L85A2 | |- | |Need Only One |Default CR | *Obtain the Recon Ribbon 3 Times *Get a kill with a Shotgun in a round *Get a kill with a DMR in a round *Get a kill with C4 in a round | *L96A1 | |- | |Multitalented |Default CR | *Get a kill with an Assault Rifle in a round *Get a kill with a Light Machine Gun in a round *Get a kill with a Sniper Rifle in a round *Get a kill with a grenade in a round | *MTAR-21 | |- | |Powder Keg |Default CR | *Obtain the Light Machine Gun Ribbon 3 Times *Get a kill with a M224 Mortar in a round | *RPK-74M | |- | |Make A Dent |Default CR | *Obtain the Anti-Vehicle Ribbon 3 Times *Destroy an air vehicle with a portable AA | *MP7 | |- | |Safe Raiding |Default CR | | *SUAV | |- | |Eyes In The Sky |Default CR | *Obtain the Air Superiority Ribbon 1 Time *Obtain the Jet Fighter Ribbon 3 Times | *UCAV | |- | |Middle King |Default CR | *Play 10 hours of China Rising *Obtain a 5 Killstreak *Obtain 1 Kill with the SUAV | | |-| References Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Assignments Category:Features of Battlefield 4 Category:China Rising Category:Second Assault